


A Real Patriot is Happy the Flag is Displayed

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flag Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bizarre uses of American flags, story with artwork, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's politicians gift their Nation and Russia larges copies of their respective country flags to celebrate a meeting gone well, but neither of them has any idea what to do with the things. Russia saves America from talking more with his too-nationalistic politicians with a suggestion meant to force the topic to change, but that quickly degenerates into getting one good use out of flags too big for anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Patriot is Happy the Flag is Displayed

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from an argument I saw on a fanart in which a shirtless America and Russia were posing with enormous versions of their flags, on which the first person commented America should know the American flag is never supposed to touch the ground and the second person pointed out the flag was too damn big for him to possibly keep it up and finished with the title quote.  
> And led directly to this.

Let it never be said that America's politicians had any taste, Ivan thought. He leaned on his hand and watched as Alfred awkwardly accepted the gift of a large, folded flag. Ivan thought he could just sit quietly and watch, but shortly the man pulled out a second package and offered it to him. Ivan sat up a little more attentively.

“And I hope you will appreciate this as well,” the man said as he presented it to him.

“Da?” Ivan asked. He accepted it and looked the package over in more detail now that he was holding one himself. It was a Russian flag, he was pleased to note, but more importantly his eyes went to the sizing and he fought not to show his reaction. He smiled instead. “Thank you, this is very kind.”

He had no idea what he was going to do with a six by ten foot flag, but his government had an empty flagpole somewhere he was sure.

“Hey, is yours the same size as mine?” Alfred asked.

Ivan looked up and noticed Alfred had taken his out of the packaging and was unfolding it to stare at it at full size. He couldn't even hold it out at full width, much less length.

“Da,” Ivan said. He nodded soberly. “What do you plan to do with yours?”

“I dunno, I'll have to see if there's somewhere for it in my apartment.”

“Perhaps a wall in need of decoration?” Ivan asked. “It would look... very you.”

“Wouldn't it though!”

Alfred's politicians were nodding; a few gave their verbal agreement. Ivan noticed Alfred laugh and joke back, but his shoulders had the tense kind of agreement Ivan remembered best from how Lithuania had reacted when Ivan spoke to him; a polite kind of backing off. 

Well. Alfred had told him he didn't care who knew they had sex. He could change their minds quickly on the gift that way.

“You would look very nice spread out naked on it, Amerika,” Ivan said with his nicest smile.

Alfred's politicians came to an abrupt and silent halt. Alfred's face turned pink and he laughed at him. 

“Do you think so? I don't know, I mean I'd probably drown in it.”

“Ah, but there is so much of it, I can think of many things to use it for. It comes with a rope does it not?”

“Mine didn't.”

“We can make do.”

One of the men cleared his throat. “I don't think that's an appropriate use for a flag.”

Ivan gave the man an innocent look. “Perhaps if you are not comfortable with him on your flag we could do so with mine then?”

Ivan watched the man's face work as he tried to decide if it was more insulting to imply Alfred might get fucked on a Russian flag rather than an American one. He let his smile grow wider. Finally the man coughed again and looked away.

“I don't feel it suits the dignity of any country's flag to be used for such things.”

“I'm not sure what you gave us these for if not for our personal use?”

“Is this something you do often?” Another politician asked. “I mean, Nations in general.”

“I have not asked.” Ivan said. “I could call?”

“Don't start with France, he's done everything!” Alfred laughed. He pulled his flag over his shoulders and jogged over to stand in front of Ivan. “And I think I remember England saying he did it once too. Anyways, the meeting's over, where do you want to go?”

“We can stay here.” Ivan smiled down at him and put his flag aside to free his hands. He cupped Alfred's hips and smiled down at him, letting his eyes go heavy with lust. “Your tables are a very nice height.”

One man slammed his hand into the table. “That is completely inappropriate!”

“Oh knock it off,” Alfred said crossly. “I like this room too, c'mon.” He backed up and sat his hips on the table, dropping his flag behind him and spreading his legs wide. “C'mere big guy.”

Ivan stood between Alfred's legs to kiss him warmly on the mouth. He dug his fingers into Alfred's hair and opened his mouth to kiss him with tongue and lips and teeth. He closed his eyes most of the way – not all the way. He didn't trust the politicians, and until the last one left the room he kept his eyes peeled and focused the rest of his being on the kiss.

Once the door closed behind the last, however, Ivan pulled back and pulled Alfred's shirt over his head.

“There. You are just mine now, da, Fredka?”

“Yeah, sure.” Alfred panted a little and leaned back on his flag. “That was really fun. I had no fucking clue what to do with this damn thing.”

“I can think of some things.” Ivan smiled and began to undo Alfred's pants as well, pushing them open around his hips. “May I take your clothes?”

“Go ahead.” Alfred hitched his hips up and let Ivan pull his pants off, leaving his legs open for Ivan to admire the view from below. Ivan stared happily at Alfred's body before he took a corner of Alfred's flag and twisted it around a leg of the table before touching it to his ankle. “Shall I show you what to do with this now?”

“You're gonna tie me up?” Alfred laughed.

“If you will let me,” Ivan answered.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.” Alfred laughed and pointed his foot into Ivan's face. Ivan pushed his foot down and then secured the corner of the flag to it, struggling only a little with the thick knot. 

He did the same with the other corner of the flag, and he looked up at Alfred, enjoying the view of his arousal. Alfred sat on the table, shivering and wearing a cautious smile. 

“You are beautiful,” Ivan said. 

Alfred blushed and his groin blushed with him. “You always say that.”

Ivan stood up again and tucked his fingers around the corner of Afred's thigh where his leg and groin met. He teased the skin there, watching as Alfred's lips opened and his breath gasped out with each scratch of his nails. “You like this treatment from me.”

“You're good at it,” Alfred murmured. “You've still got half a flag, though. What'cha gonna do with that, huh?”

Ivan smirked. “Are you asking me to tie you more?”

“Bet'cha can't.”

“And what are you betting me?”

“I dunno, what do you want?”

“To fuck you.”

Alfred grinned back. “If you think I'm gonna agree to something that generic from a fucking Commie bastard you're sadly mistaken.”

Ivan grabbed hold of Alfred's hair and pulled his head back. He bent his mouth to kiss Alfred's neck. “I will fuck you up the ass until you call me comrade, da, or until you come for me.”

“And if I don't?” Alfred breathed.

“Then I will have to fuck you again somewhere else.”

Alfred shivered. “And if I don't want to call you comrade to get you to stop?”

“You can tell me to stop and I will.”

“Okay, good.”

Ivan moved his hand from the corner of Alfred's thigh to grope his groin. Alfred closed his eyes and moaned. He brought a hand up to punch Ivan in the ribs, hard enough to bruise him but not enough to do worse. Ivan shuddered and grabbed hold of his wrist with a small smile.

“I will finish tying you now, da?”

“You thought I'd let you get away with that?” Alfred challenged. “You ain't earned that yet.”

Ivan jerked the flag up under Alfred's ass until he had as much free as possible, smirking at the smaller man's yelp. Ivan folded Alfred forward and crossed his arms behind his back before wrapping his forearms together with the corners until he could knot the ends to each other. Ivan pushed Alfred onto his back on the table again and admired the result of the red and white stripes spread between his outstretched legs and the flash of blue tucked up beneath his elbow. 

“There. You like your flag like this, da?”

“This is what happens when I let them gift me something this huge,” Alfred complained. He was flushed and squirming happily, his body even more aroused than before. “Fuck, Vanya, just do it already, you win okay?”

“Do what, Fredka?” Ivan asked

“Fuck me,” Alfred moaned.

“Do I get to fuck your ass, Fredka?”

“If you've got lube, yeah, just c'mon!”

Ivan chuckled and stepped up to rub his clothed groin over Alfred's naked one, running his hands over his hips. He watched the other Nation grind himself against Ivan's body, trying to grip his hips to hold him in place. Ivan stroked Alfred's shaking thighs until the American was panting his name and then he retrieved the lube and a condom from his pocket and pushed down his pants. He was hard enough for the condom already, but not so painfully aroused he didn't take the time to admire Alfred's beautifully reactive body.

“You're still beautiful,” Ivan said. “Such a pretty Amerika laid out before me.”

He slipped lubed fingers into Alfred's ass, fucked him with his fingers until he was ready and then thrust inside. Ivan leaned down to kiss his neck, moving slowly until his length was all the way inside.

“You shiver so beautifully.”

“You're just so big,” Alfred moaned.

“Do you want me out of you?” Ivan sucked lightly on his neck, debating how much of a mark to leave. He dragged his teeth down his skin and got a happy sigh in response.

Alfred swallowed and moaned again. “I want you to start fucking me already, you bastard.”

“Am I a bastard?” Ivan asked. He pulled out slowly, but not all the way. He added more lube before thrusting hard back inside him. Alfred choked and moaned, his thighs shivering and pulling on the ties around his ankles. “I thought I was a communist.”

“Fucking... commie. You're so fucking...”

“Big?” Ivan breathed and licked up under his ear. 

Alfred flushed more red and hitched his hips towards him. “Stop that. You're not that big.”

“Bigger than the others you fuck. Isn't that what you Americans like?”

“Shut up and fuck me before I bite your nose off.”

Ivan pinned Alfred's hips and did so, thrusting into him and watching every little squirm and shiver he gave as they went along. Alfred panted and bit his lips and Ivan bent down to bite them himself, covering his mouth with his own until Alfred nipped him back and turned away to curse under his breath. Ivan slipped a hand between Alfred's legs to stroke him to orgasm as he neared his own. Ivan's breath was catching in his throat and his legs starting to shake as well.

“Did I get you yet?” Alfred panted. He tried to laugh and only moaned, shifting his shoulders and his hips and shaking too hard to fight the ties anymore.

“Not... yet.” Ivan grunted.

“Guess I'm losing my touch,” Alfred said and squeezed down on his cock.

Ivan cursed and lost it. He came inside him and stopped, panting over him. He pinned the condom to his cock and pulled out, slipping it off to toss into the garbage can by the bookcase behind him and leaning down to kiss Alfred on the cheek.

“No, you have not, comrade,” Ivan purred.

“Is that all then?” Alfred panted a little.

“Is it?” Ivan raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you need more?”

“No,” Alfred grinned a little back at him. “I'm happy – comrade. Get this thing off me, would you? I've got a dinner to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some of you noticed the fic is ambiguous describing Alfred's genitals. This is on purpose. Generally I write trans male Alfred, and Ivan, as I write him, reacts by using ambiguous words to describe his body because of this. It doesn't matter to me what way you read it as - trans Alfred is my headcanon and you don't have to share it - but for those bothered by or curious about such things here's your Word of Author to settle the matter.
> 
> Also for those wondering how on earth Alfred was tied to the table, here's a picture (my own artwork): 


End file.
